


but baby we match so well

by heavenshighway



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Hwang Hyunjin, Genderbending, dialog non baku, semi lokal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenshighway/pseuds/heavenshighway
Summary: Seungmin yang clueless sama sekali, atau Hyunjin yang mudah ambyar? Sepertinya dua-duanya.





	but baby we match so well

**Author's Note:**

> no profit gained from this work.   
> WARNING. this work contains genderbent characters.
> 
> mind u that i write stories with cliché tropes. and also i ticked complete but there will be more chapters incoming idk.

Hyunjin mengeratkan cengkeraman pada _tote bag_ yang ia sampirkan pada bahu kirinya. Masa bodoh dipandang tidak niat sekolah karena jelas-jelas tas itu tidak bisa memuat banyak buku pelajaran. Matanya melirik takut-takut ke sekitar. Jarang sekali ia melihat koridor loker masih sepi karena—yah, kau tahu, tipikal gadis sepertinya tidak merasa perlu untuk berangkat pagi-pagi. Biasanya Hyunjin tiba di sekolah di penghujung jam tujuh, koridor manapun penuh sesak, dan bel berbunyi tepat ketika ia memasuki ruang kelasnya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda, ia harus berangkat sepagi mungkin demi menghindari bertemu dengan seseorang tertentu yang mengusik pikirannya sejak kemarin. Bikin dia tidak bisa tidur dan makan dengan tenang, kebanyakan melamun, dan melantur apabila ditanyai teman.

Kaki jenjang gadis itu berusaha melangkah lebih cepat menuju loker miliknya karena ternyata yang seharusnya ia hindari bukan hanya lelaki itu saja melainkan satu sekolah. Koridor loker bisa saja sepi karena masih pagi tapi nyatanya beberapa anak yang Hyunjin lewati menyorotinya dengan tatapan yang tidak mengenakkan dan sesekali terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang oh-tentu-jelas-sekali di telinganya.

_“Hwang Hyunjin, ya? Ternyata tipe Kim Seungmin yang kayak gitu.”_

_“Cowok pintar kalem dan cewek populer, memangnya ini cerita wattpad atau apa sih?!”_

_“Taruhan sebulan lagi—ah, nggak. Seminggu lagi mereka pasti putus.”_

Jahat sekali mulut masyarakat ini, Hyunjin makin menunduk dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Memangnya Hyunjin sendiri tidak dibuat heran dengan Seungmin yang ternyata menyimpan rasa padanya, bahkan menembaknya kemarin lusa. Cowok itu adalah anggota ekskul penelitian sekolah, berasal dari kelas unggulan, dan juara olimpiade tingkat nasional tahun lalu. Ia tampan, ramah, dan ambisius di bidang akademik. Sedangkan Hyunjin sendiri anggota ekskul modern dance yang kerjaannya membolos di siang bolong, dihukum karena roknya terlalu pendek, bahkan ketahuan menyelundupkan bedak, _lip tint_ dan kawan-kawannya.

Jelas dunia mereka sangat berbeda mengingat Seungmin yang seolah-olah di tepi sana dan Hyunjin di tepi sini. Kutub utara, kutub selatan. Air dan api. Lantas apa yang membuat Seungmin bisa suka padanya? Teman-temannya yang mengetahui hal ini pasti langsung memarahinya, bilang Hyunjin ‘kan lumayan populer juga cantik dan berbakat, tidak heran cowok seperti Seungmin meliriknya. Tapi tetap otak Hyunjin tidak mau menerima alasan itu.

Gadis itu memasukkan angka kode lokernya dan mengambil sebuah _hoodie_ hitam dari sana lantas ia pakai untuk melapisi kaus lengan pendeknya, tidak lupa memasang tudung hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena ukurannya yang besar. Masa bodoh mau dikatai maling atau apa, Hyunjin cuma ingin kabur sesegera mungkin. Maka ia berencana hendak cepat-cepat pergi dari sana dan bergegas menuju ruang kelasnya.

“... Hyunjin?”

“Anjrit!”

Yang selanjutnya Hyujin tahu ia termundur kaget hingga punggungnya menabrak deretan loker dengan suara keras, memancing banyak kepala menoleh ke arahnya dan cowok di hadapannya ini. Hyunjin memejamkan mata.

Mampus, rencananya gagal. Seseorang yang ingin ia hindari malah muncul tepat di depannya dan di tempat yang tidak begitu mengenakkan pula. Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar, semua pasang mata curi-curi pandang ke arah mereka.

Raut wajah Seungmin berubah khawatir. “Eh, kaget, ya? Maaf, maaf. Lo nggak apa-apa?”

“Nggak apa-apa, nggak apa-apa.” Gadis itu memaksakan senyum walau nyatanya ia benar-benar terkejut dan gugup.

Rasanya mau berteriak saja, bagaimana bisa biasanya ia melewatkan pemandangan Kim Seungmin di pagi hari? Senyum ramah yang tak luput di wajah tampannya, rambut hitam yang poninya masih tertata gaya koma rapi, tas ransel hitamnya yang tersampir di satu bahu.

Ah, sial. Keren sekali. Hyunjin menyembunyikan rona di pipinya, menunduk sambil cepat-cepat merapikan isi lokernya yang aslinya sudah berantakan jadi tambah tidak karuan akibat tadi ia mengambil _hoodie_ dengan sembrono.

“Ehm.”

Gadis itu mau tidak mau menoleh, masih ada Seungmin di sana dengan senyumnya.

Cowok itu mengendikkan dagu ke arah loker Hyunjin, gestur ingin membantu merapikannya.

“Ah, nggak perlu, beneran. Gue bisa sendiri. Hehe, serius, nggak usah repot-repot.”

Seungmin menambah parah degup jantung Hyunjin dengan aksinya, bersandar menumpu pada satu pundak di loker sampingnya.

“Yakin? Tangan lo gemetar lho? Sini gue bantu.”

Hyunjin gelagapan dan reflek mengambil alih gerakan, ia membanting pintu lokernya dengan cukup keras. “Nggak perlu! Nanti aja ngerapiinnya.”

“Oh, oke.” Kata Seungmin. Senyum setia terpasang di wajah, mengawasi gerak-gerik Hyunjin selanjutnya tapi gadis itu malah diam dan menunduk, berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang seperti habis berlari.

Cowok itu lalu memecah hening. “Yuk, gue anter ke kelas,” dan langsung berjalan mendahului Hyunjin, membuatnya mau tidak mau cepat-cepat menyusul agar bisa berjalan berdampingan.

Sialan. Sepanjang perjalanan seperti disoroti media massa dengan banyaknya pasang mata yang mengawasi. Hyunjin menarik tudung _hoodie_ nya agar lebih menutupi wajah.

“Gue kaget tadi, lo bisa juga berangkat pagi gini,” Seungmin memulai percakapan seraya membenarkan posisi ranselnya di bahu kanan.

Hyunjin mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah cowok itu, meski ia termasuk cewek yang jangkung tapi tetap saja lebih tinggi Seungmin. “Gue... bangun kepagian,” bohongnya.

Seungmin menoleh, menaikkan alis geli, “oh, ya?”

“Ih, iyaaa.”

Cowok itu tertawa. Langkah mereka terhenti begitu sampai di pintu kelas Hyunjin.

“Nanti ada latihan?”

“Gue?” Hyunjin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dibalas kekehan geli dari cowok di hadapannya.

“Bukan, gue ngomong sendiri.”

Pukulan halus dilayangkan ke lengan. “Heh, seriuuus!”

Seungmin kembali tertawa, tangannya menahan tangan gadis itu, dibawa turun namun tak dilepas, menjadi pemisah jarak antara mereka. “Gue anter pulang, mau?”

Mampus, sekarang rona di pipi Hyunjin pasti bisa terlihat jelas di mata Seungmin. Ingin menjerit, teriak, guling-guling di koridor depan kelas sekarang juga. Sikap Seungmin padanya kadang terlalu manis sampai-sampai Hyunjin malu sendiri apabila ada anak-anak lain yang melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Itulah menapa ia berangkat lebih pagi untuk menghindari Seungmin di tempat umum dimana banyak pasang mata mengawasi, apalagi reputasi Seungmin yang baik di mata warga sekolah membuat Hyunjin terlihat seperti ia akan merusak image bagus cowok itu apabila terlihat sedang berdua. Tapi kalau Seungmin sudah begini, Hyunjin mau tak mau luluh juga dan jadi tidak peduli apa kata orang.

“B-boleh.”

Usapan lembut ibu jari Seungmin terasa di punggung tangannya. Ah, sepertinya wajah Hyunjin makin merah sampai ke telinga.

“Kalo gitu nanti gue kabarin lagi. Jangan ninggal,” cowok itu mengerling jahil.

“Iya—”

“Wah, anjrit. Masih pagi udah gandengan aja, pake ngalangin pintu segala lagi.”

Bahu Hyunjin bahkan sampai terlonjak mendengar suara cempreng dari belakangnya.

“Heh, Sung. Ribut amat, masih pagi juga,” Seungmin menyapa, tidak gentar sekali pun Jisung—teman sekelas Hyunjin—sudah mendelik melihat tangan keduanya yang saling bertaut.

“Lo masuk kelas langsung aja bisa nggak, sih.” Hyunjin sewot tapi wajahnya seperti mau menangis saking gugupnya.

Hyunjin malu, ingin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Seungmin namun cowok itu malah mengeratkan.

“Dih, elo berdua tuh yang ngalangin pintu. Minggir.” Cewek berambut dikucir kuda itu mengibas-ibaskan sebelah tangannya, gestur mengusir.

Belum sempat Seungmin buka mulut untuk berpamitan hendak pergi ke kelasnya, Jisung menginterupsi lagi.

“... Baru sehari jadian udah gandengan tangan.”

“Pergi nggak lo, Sancawati!” Hyunjin mengancam dan Jisung memeletkan lidah lalu melipir masuk ke kelas.

“Galak amat,” Seungmin berkomentar sambil tersenyum geli melihat kelakuannya. “Gue balik kelas dulu, ya.”

“Biarin, dianya bawel.“

Hening sejenak.

“... Jin? Gue mau balik kelas.”

“Ya udah, sana?” Hyunjin bingung sampai Seungmin melirik tautan tangan mereka. “Oh, iya!” lalu cepat-cepat melepaskan.

“Segitu sukanya gandengan sama gue?”

“Dih, apaan!”

Seungmin tertawa sambil berjalan mundur, melambaikan tangan.

Ah, sialan, benak Hyujin mengumpat. Sejak kapan ketawa seseorang bisa terdengar sebagus itu sih ****?!

 

**Author's Note:**

> may 2019 bring us more and more seungjin, happy new year!


End file.
